What a Difference a Day Makes
by Summer Flare
Summary: This was my first ffviii fic, I just never posted it. It is a Queifer {duh} but its not like Blood Stained Past in the way of angst but is still pretty dramatic. In this first chapter we find out who Seifer's real mother is, and it takes place while their


  
  
READ!!: Okay be gentle, this WAS my first ffviii fic I ever wrote...I think. Well I haven't written stuff in it for a while now and that's why there are some mistakes because I had to change the spacing and spell check, blah blah blah, you get the idea. So if something is out of place tell me or ignore it like if it says god instead of Hyne, I was 12 when I wrote this so you know. And these characters and such belong to Squaresoft not me, bah duh.   
  
  
  
What a Difference a Day Makes  
Chapter 1: Unknown Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
It hurt, it hurt so badly, she couldn't scream she couldn't move she could only cry. Did everyone else fall? All she knew was that they were gone and she was the only one left.   
  
  
"What are you doing?!!!!" a masculine voice yelled angrily to Ulticimia. She knew who it was...Her poor lost knight, why did this have to happen to him of all people, why did Hyne curse her with this?! "You said you wouldn't hurt her!!!"  
  
  
"My dear knight you must trust my judgment," Ulticimia replied to Seifer who looked overly worried.  
  
  
"NO!!!! Stop!!" He screamed at her. Could Seifer be fighting it? Oh did it even matter now? She remembered how this all started, they were so happy at one point but then this whole thing started...It was so clear...she remembered...  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe was in her classroom preparing for another lesson, being an instructor at Balamb was harder than it looked. She put her hand to her head, how she just wished that she could lay around all day just once! She sighed and brushed her sun blond hair behind her ear and out of the way of her sapphire eyes.   
  
  
There was a stumbling noise coming from the entrance of the classroom. She recognized the figure at once. "Seifer!!!! Oh my Hyne what happen?!!" She rushed to his side letting him lean his weight against her. He was bleeding very freely from a diagonal gash across his handsome face. She gently sat him down.  
  
  
"I was....training," He explained pressing his gloved hand to his face. Quistis noticed he was trembling.  
  
  
"I see, we should get you to the infirmary..."  
  
  
"...Alright...Lets g..." he was cut off.  
  
  
"Seifer!! We heard what happened, ya know?" Rajin and Fujin walked in quickly.  
  
  
"How'd you find out?" Seifer asked, desperately keeping his eyes shut to keep the blood out.  
  
  
"News travels quick around here, ya know, No secret stays a secret for less than a week here, ya know," Rajin chuckled for some odd reason.  
  
  
"Well not all secrets, Rajin," the instructor quickly glanced at Seifer who opened his right eye a tad to look at her. Fujin caught this, she might have one eye but it catches things that most don't.  
  
  
"INFIRMARY."   
  
  
"Yeah your losing quit a bit of blood, ya know."  
  
  
"I think Squall got me worse than I got him," Seifer laughed a little.  
  
  
"Squall was involved in this?" Quistis paused. "Of course he was, I see now," she glared at Seifer who smiled innocently.  
  
  
"He was knocked out cold," He looked at Quistis, even when she was angry she was beautiful.  
  
  
"Well, you should get going before anything gets infected," she ordered him. "You two help him, and I still expect you in class on time".  
  
  
"Sure thing Instructor," Rajin helped his friend up and led him out of the room. Fujin glared at Quistis.  
  
  
"RAGE," Quistis did nothing but smile the same innocent smile that Seifer had just worn, Fujin left in a fit. It was funny that he didn't go straight to the infirmary, it was common sense, but this just made her feel special.  
  
  
"It will leave a scare though," she pointed out to herself as she leaned against her desk, class would be starting in about an hour from now. She let out another big sigh and started to check over her itinerary for the day.  
  
  
  
Seifer had made it to the infirmary in five minutes, it would have been shorter if his friends would have gone faster, he wasn't hurt that badly. Once inside Dr. Kadowaki forced Rajin and Fujin to leave and sat Seifer on the bed to his left, Squall was in the other room.  
  
  
"You two!" She scorned him. "Ugh! You knew that one of you'd get hurt so why did you fight with him in the first place?"  
  
  
"For the fun of it," Seifer snickered as she brought a few items from the medical cupboard.  
  
  
"I don't even want to think about what your instructor will do to you!"  
  
  
"I think she'll be fairly lenient...OW!! THAT FRIGGIN' HURT!!" he yelled as she dabbed some solution onto his wound.  
  
  
"Stay still! Do you want it to get infected!" Seifer quieted down and tried to relax. "Good stay just like that, and be quiet you are already getting a scar from all of this!" She cleaned it for about fifteen minutes and tan made him rest for a half an hour. "Now you may go, and I suggest that you go inform your instructor of the incident, now get going!"  
  
  
"Anything you say," he smiled he was thinking the same thing. He took one last look at Squall's unconscious form and smiled. He had somebody and Squall didn't ha! Well, time to go see the dear instructor, he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Quists typed and typed and typed, it was all meaningless dribble to her. It had all been said dozens of times and was as familiar to her as...  
  
  
"...I'm back Ms. Trepe, the doctor told me to see you," Seifer walked in his forehead bandaged. She smiled and went over to him, the door was locked securely, nobody could see in or out. She threw her arms around him and kissed him sweetly, when she pulled back she looked at him and took off the bandage. He looked down not meeting her eyes. A slightly irritated red slash mark was there, and would probably always be there.  
  
  
"This won't go away you know," she informed him running her hand over it. His azure eyes looked up, they weren't so cocky and happy as usual. These eyes were full of regret and dishonor.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know why I did it. We were just training and things just got way out of hand," he explained to her, and looked down again.  
  
  
"Hey, hey, I don't blame you, I should but I don't, as long as your safe that's all that matters to me," She tilted his head up to hers and looked him in the eye. "I don't care if you hurt Squall, I wouldn't even care if you tried take over the whole god damn world, because I will always love you Seifer Almasy"  
  
  
"I love you too Quisty," He leaned down to kiss her when suddenly the phone rang. Quistis groaned and picked up the receiver, it was Doctor Kadawaki. "Yes, it's me...Let me guess Squall Lionheart...How is his injury?...Yes...Yes I'm on my way," She hung up the phone and looked at Seifer. "Sorry duty calls, we will have to continue this later,"  
  
  
"Alright, until then," he kissed her on the cheek and watched her leave.  
  
  
  
  
That was probably the last time she talked to him as Seifer Almasy and not the possessed knight. Quistis remembered those words, "until then", when would it be "then," she was so scared and in so much pain.  
  
  
"Does my night deceive me?!' Ulticimia laughed and looked at Seifer then to Quistis, "Vary well," She threw long icicles at Quistis, and they hit her hard. Being as evil as she was. Ulticimia made it so the icicles didn't go very deep, sure it still hurt like fell but it could get worse and it did.  
  
  
"STOP IT YOUR KILLING HER!"   
  
  
"Zat is the point, she is the last person who kan stop me and now she iz defeated, all that's left now is for her death!!" Ulticimia made the icicles go in a spiral motion cutting deeper and deeper into Quistis. Quistis screamed with agony, she was dying she knew she was, it just hurt so much, she had to be dying.  
  
  
"S...Seifer,"she gasped as he ran to her side lifting her into his strong arms.  
  
  
"It's me...Oh Hyne Quisty I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so so sorry, please just don't die," He was full on crying every word. She lifted he bleeding hand to his tear streaked face.  
  
  
"I don't care if you hurt people, or try to take over the whole damn world remember?" She smiled the pain was going away, she knew she was slipping away. "But always...re...remember..this....I...Qu..istis Trepe....Will...Always..love..you Seifer Almasy"  
  
  
"I love you too Quisty," he heard her breaths become like gasps, Please don't leave me," He held onto her as if for dear life rocking back and forth, "I can't live without you, please don't go..."   
  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! How touching...Well well well I am surprised though, you broke the possession, too bad it was for nothzing," Ulticimia laughed Seifer's back to her. If she had been facing his face, she would have been a little worried. A twisted smile crept onto his face   
  
  
"You....Think your so powerful...Just because you defeated a few SeeDs...You forgot that there is somebody else that can kill you," He said in a deep voice as he put his coat over his beloved Quistis.  
  
  
"Who is zat now?" She smiled at Seifer who turned to face her, his Hyrpion drawn.  
  
  
"The person who you said each of has some hidden power, you have a power inparticular you just can't find it' too. Do you remember that. Well, lets just say that I found IT!!!!!" he began to glow a bright red, his tears coming down still, he looked like he was out of his mind, "Prepare to DIE!!!!!!" He paused in concentration "*Please let this work* he thought to himself opening his eyes. "PHOENIX TEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"No...NO!!!!" Ulticimia had heard of this before, but she assumed it to be a legend. The legend told of a boy with the blood of the Phoenix....The Phoenix's only child had been killed, stricken in grief the Phoenix had transported her child's soul into that of a deathly ill human...Only when the child lost the most treasured thing in the world could he perform, the Phoenix Tears...  
  
  
It was the most beautiful thing anyone could even imagine. So beautiful and yet so sad. Beams of red spiral light escaped him shooting into the sky. His usually blue eyes were blazing with fire. The spirals came toward her making it impossible for any escape. Seifer, the child of the Phoenix walked through the flames and toward her.  
  
  
"My...My dear knight...you kan't kill me," she pleaded but he couldn't even hear here, his mind was only concentrating on what Ulticimia had taken away from him. All the good times...Her, her eyes her smile her understanding of everything, she ran to him and he ran to her. They shared every happy moment and every thought that crossed each others minds.  
  
  
"You know the problem with you?" He asked placing his palm on her chest. "You have no heart," He reached inside her body grabbing her still beating heart and pulled it out. Ulticimia collapsed but he wasn't done, the heart burst into flames in his hand vanquishing her, body and soul. Kindling sparks flew everywhere as he walked toward his beautiful Quistis.  
  
  
He knelt down and held her in his arms, she was cold and had no pulse. "Quistis, I love you, goodbye," he kissed her cold lips letting all the warmth and life in his body enter hers. All of Quistis's wounds had slowly vanished and her heart started beating once more. Seifer fell backwards, no sign of life at all. Qistis''s eyes fluttered and then opened.  
  
  
"S..Seifer?" She called drowsily. She sat up and looked around, everything came flooding back to her. "SEIFER!!!!!" She held him the way he had been holding her. She knew he was dead, she could feel his life-force inside of her. The tears came as she coddled his body. She sobbed not even noticing that all of her friends had returned from the dead, Seifer had saved them all. "Wake up please wake up," she struggled to say with all the pain she felt in her heart. Rinoa barred her head in Squalls shoulder which was evidently injured. Seifer only was able to completely heal her. Irvine held Selphie tight as her usually bright eyes had tears in them. Zell just looked down, ashamed of every bad thing he said about the guy.   
  
  
"My...poor child...." A mysterious voice came along with an orange glow. Everyone looked toward it except for Quistis who didn't really care right now. It was the Phoenix! But instead of the birdlike form they had all seen, it was in the form of a woman. "I thought that it would be easier to see the image of a human," she informed them sensing their thoughts. She walked up to Quistis who was holding Seifer. The Phoenix sat on the other side of Quistis who had laid Seifer down so she could look at his pale face.  
  
  
"Why did he do that?" Quistis whispered sadly.  
  
  
"Dear child," the phoenix place a warm hand to Quistis's face. It reminded her of Seifer, he had always made her feel safe and loved. "My son loves you very much, he couldn't bear to see you like that".  
  
  
"I don't think I can live without him," Quistis whimpered.  
  
  
"I know this to be true," Everyone had the same expression of shock. "You must not leave this world though, now is not the time...My poor son," She touched a hand to his cold cheek.  
  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do, I mean this can't be it for the guy right?" Irvine jumped in, everyone glared at him, this wasn't the moment for his in put to be added.  
  
  
"There is one, I can only grant his life back, I cannot grant his soul to return, I am afraid that being joined with his former self he will not return when I call for him. The only way we can get him back is to let him know how much we care for him. Just think of the good things about my son, I know he wasn't the nicest person but you all must do this," There was an eerie silence.  
  
  
"W..Well he saved our lives so we kinda owe him this at least," Zell muttered. Everyone turned to him. Zell was the last person anyone thought would stand to do this task. Quickly everyone agreed.  
  
  
"All right then begin your thoughts to let him know how much he is needed," She began to glow brighter. Please Seifer you can't leave, remember you promised me you would never leave, Quistis thought. Sensing that Quistis felt the strongest toward her son the Phoenix held her hand and the both began to glow. Everyone began to think of whatever they could.  
  
  
*Come on you big jerk, you can't go, your to dependable, who will make sure that everything is right on the battlefield me? I don't think so*, Zell thought.  
  
  
*Remember when we were in the orphanage how we would always talk everyone into adventure, without you life would get soooo boring*, Selphie bit her lip.  
  
  
*Your the only one who remembers the orphanage as clearly as I do and I am forgetting already because of the GFs, if we all forget what will the past say about ourselves today?* Irvine lectured.  
  
  
*You were so nice that summer, a perfect gentleman, you have to show that to more people, or else nobody will care that your gone*, Rinoa hoped.  
  
  
*As much as I hate to admit it you are one of my best friends....B..Besides who would I train and get horrible scars with?* Squall reminded him.  
  
  
*Please Seifer I love you so much I can't live without you I just can't I love you*, Quistis thought crying more and more. Seifer's body began to glow red again and e Phoenix smiled as he opened his eyes. She disappeared without another word though.  
  
  
"SEIFER!!!" Quistis shouted hugging him and kissing him and she was just so filled with joy that everyone else couldn't help but be happy too.  
  
  
"Ow! Gentle, gentle, I feel like a bus ran me over a couple of times," he paused, "Uh...Quisty, what exactly happened?" her eyes widened  
  
  
"Well...uh...You died honey," she smiled as he looked shocked. The rest of the gang came in with grins on their faces as well.  
  
  
"One thing concerns me though," Rinoa said worriedly, "Ulticima's dead so what about the time compression?" Everyone looked at each other in panic. But as if on cue, their surroundings swirled and after a mess of color and spinning the landed back in the Lunatic Pandora.  
  
  
"Wow who did we end up here?" Zell asked confused.  
  
  
"Well, this is where the time compression started right?" Selphie asked  
  
  
"That's right, uncle Laguna you were right!" Ellones voice came from behind them.  
  
  
"Wait a second, what's he doing here?!" Laguna indicated to Seifer.  
  
  
"Its okay, he was possessed at the time, he was the one who defeated Ulticimia and brought us all back to life!" Quistis stared lovingly at her clueless knight.  
  
  
"I did?" he asked. Everyone started laughing, nobody seemed to care that Seifer had tried to kill them all. "Uh... Do you guys think we can leave...I don't really think I should be here right now,"   
  
  
" Squall, Zell help him up please," Ellone asked sweetly. Squall and Zell helped Seifer to the Radgnork as asked.  
  
  
  
"Everybody ready?!" Selphie asked in the cockpit with Irvine in the seat next to her. There was a reply of mumbles. "All right lets GO!!"  
  
  
To Be Continued....?  
  



End file.
